(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for electrically connecting at least one first electrical equipment unit and one second electrical equipment unit to each other.
The invention also relates to an assembly comprising of the electrical equipment units and such a system. Such an assembly is for example operationally implemented in an electric or hybrid motor vehicle.
(2) Description of Related Art
The first electrical equipment unit and the second electrical equipment unit are, for example batteries that are capable of supplying an electric current, for example to an electric motor vehicle.
The first battery and the second battery are generally connected to each other in series. In order to do this, it is a known practice to make use of a significantly sized contact component for example, between a positive terminal of the second battery and a negative terminal of the first battery. The volume of the contact component, and therefore its conductive nature, makes it possible to minimise the electrical resistance of the contact between the positive terminal and the negative terminal. Thus, the release of heat due to the Joule effect at the level of the contact component is minimised in a manner so as to prevent excessive heating of the contact component, which is all the more significant given that the contact component is in general confined within an electrically insulating sheath for reasons of security or within an insulating protective jacket or casing.
Such contact components are fairly satisfactory, but they are dimensionally cumbersome and potentially difficult to install or to use.
An object of the invention is therefore to provide a system for electrically connecting at least one first equipment unit and one second equipment unit to each other, which is easy to use and has modest dimensions, while also not bringing about excessive heating at the level of the contact component.